Can You Remember? -BillDippDippBill-
by FallingToDisaster
Summary: ¿Sus tíos? Le dejaron. ¿Su hermana? Muerta. Lo único que podía hacer, es tratar de recordar.


p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="fe0b0d3ac9ed3e95786d1e4dfc2cc6fd" Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escu Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa. Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":D/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wi Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prend Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba. Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":D/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":D/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":D/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":D/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":D/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":Diendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":Drt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":D/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9a43c2a698caa6e4ed33bacf3a46fb7e":Dchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="a2c081e62cf08ec1bb5d91f5d73b803e"em style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box;""No confíes en nadie"./em/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="cccbe896bd0c7fa9b7d904a0c022c0e6" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="bd126330fcaa6725922808c261d31b06" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="176546b6d20b390366d59d8892439092" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="78738da636bc215464a498d43045f3ec" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="d58a35bb028a89939f95c1cb1f1b2974" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="d7f01d6becec587d09e0fcf1b7c6746a" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="ce01f9d24fa53d9f18ee05b860313ccc" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="5460cc55737a1ce9993fe9fa14e9c30a" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="4266f62382649213cb745088f2cc1560" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="b632296257d8d509a3a188c0c66a8f44" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box;" / Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c191a15bee12bda624e254214d968130" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="a2a1022735aee528e452fb3f26b903b0" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="133c35e49ea59e0cde4742913dab87e4" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="17fa1f09a37544ace3a5e30104a95111" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="98b2fbea51a44b6c543c309f335acbbf" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="d2f631e3b8842fcdbb6840bfded91642" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="a42a942235e64eb2f5ba0b29a7b509e2" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box;" / —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" — Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" — Dormitaba en el cuarto ajeno, sin querer abrir sus párpados, angustiado por la situación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, pero el helamiento de sangre que sintió jamás lo podrá olvidar./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b""No confíes en nadie"./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Dipper? ¿Te sientes bien?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Miró a sus lados, diferente escena; otra vez./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Un pequeño insulto salió de sus labios, para después depositar su vista en la pelirrosa, observando de arriba a abajo, esperando no olvidarle./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Dipper... —murmuró el castaño, asintiendo sin razón, y esperando algún tipo de respuesta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Estás seguro? No parece, ¿Te llevo a tomar agua?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Yo... Yo iré —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y encontrando la salida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Algo desconfiada, la mayor le dejó ir, con un pequeño pretexto de "hay personal en el pasillo", y acomodando sus papeles./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" En los ojos de Pines solo se notaba el cansancio y angustia que sentía en aquel momento, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Preguntas que parecían sin respuesta aparente./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Los pasos, esos repitequeos constantes parecían hacer explotar su cabeza, sin rastro de amabilidad./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Tapó sus orejas, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, deseando salir rápido de allí. Caminó nefilbato(*), chocando con un contenedor de agua, y cayendo con él./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Estás bien? —preguntó otro castaño, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo correspondido— Dipper, no deberías salir sin supervisión... —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el receptor saliera disparado de allí, sabiendo que era conocido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Estuvo siendo seguido por varios minutos, casi media hora escapando de su antiguo amigo, que ahora le parecía el rufián más ruin./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Está bien, pueden dejarle —habló éste, a los guardias, que sostenían ambos brazos de Dipper— Por favor, trata de calmarte, déjame explicarte... —eso no sirvió de nada, ya que, trató de correr de nuevo, ahora siendo detenido por Cone./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Una pequeña charla lograron tener, antes que la encargada del amnésico tuviera que llevarlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Pyrónica aclaraba su garganta, mientras caminaba en silencio junto al castaño, con intención de romperlo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, calmada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes tuvieran tales comportamientos./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero decidió suspirar, para luego contestarle a su pregunta./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Terriblemente confundido./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Entiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b":D¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" "Que estupidez" Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"•~•~•~•~•~•/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"*nefilbato: persona que 'anda en las nubes'/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"Pd1: Debería ser mejor, pero no la haré poe cuarta vez ;u;/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"Pd2: Mini spoiler(? El tema del próximo capítulo es Bill./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b" /p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b"Pd3: Será de máximo 13 capítulos, así que los primeros no creo que sean muy largos .u./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c38d3932f4f242a90ca97ad4b5419e1b":DEntiendo que lo estés, pero, ¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió? Yo puedo ayudarte, me encargo de eso —le aclaró, sonriendo con calidez, dudando si eso funcionaria en este caso./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="746c43b7bb6d606935d2101fe37f27ba" En definitiva, eso le hizo cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="a983530c8e824d30e214200ef6f8a2d7"(...)/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="5fb69dfef645c49d272773641bbe032b" —¿Contigo? —dijo Dipper, mirando sorprendido al chico que tenía en frente. Era el mismo del cual había escapado./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="410341e6fb709e0ca0e9851af9c4fec9" —Sí. Ya me conocías, Dipper, soy Wirt, tu amigo —canturreó, esperando que le reconociera, aunque fuera imposible— Vamos, si quieres puedes preguntarme un par de cosas —ofreció./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="f9299b739bdbb03695441e723788c8c4" Pines entró al auto, junto al otro castaño, ideando cuáles eran sus dudas más grandes, y descartando las que no le diría./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="76a85195d098a6684af127bfb1e7b478" —¿Cómo me llamo, o me apellido? —dijo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Una pregunta muy estúpida./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="e03626a4cdb3dfb7c7c040ade3a257ab" —Robert Pines, te apodan Dipper —le aclaró, prendiendo el auto y comenzando a manejar— Está lloviznando —prosiguió, más para sí que para el acompañante./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c8c9b16042a11afcd05f30fd7f18d01e" Dipper miraba el vidrio, que lentamente iba siendo empañado y humedecido por las gotas y el frío de esa tarde, que comenzaba a anochecer. Se concentró en dos de ellas, iguales en tamaño, o eso suponía, que caían en rumbos diferentes, una desapareciendo de su vista y otra mezclada con más agua que allí se encontraba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="702d2a66f7bed325ea423be08d5e4857" "em style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box;"Que estupidez"/em Pensó, al notar su comportamiento decaído. Eso no le serviría para descubrirse a sí mismo./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="b3073d01659bfa7cf6f432064a50b8dc" No notó cuando el automóvil fue estacionado, aún sin sacarle de sus pensamientos, y del sepultural silencio que allí reinaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="0f356c9dc41bf067cddac36b8ca95fb6" Se bajó el castaño de mayor altura, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera al suelo, riendo un poco por tal cosa./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="7bcafeaff77ddaac7cb0a7c45e48d29e" Entraron al hogar temporal de Dipper, la casa de Wirt./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="e733531a43434075c2a83f50cf8107e0" —Es bonita —Dipper fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, mirando todo del suelo al techo, curioso por la instalación./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="c12b38d1cfe7244e33cfe21cafb30040" —No solías venir a mi casa, lo siento si no ayuda —se disculpó, yendo detrás suya, casi pisando sus talones./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="d2a6c3cae92070430a5049fd5fdbccca" —¿Puedo... Podemos... Dónde vivo?/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="98499a61d392c6a540f504caec2f803c" —Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Dippe.../p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="0ee47c3095e488d465e4fe667d867fd3" —No conozco las calles, tal vez ayude —prosiguió, sin convencerle; siendo interrumpido por un sonido de un celular— ¿Quién es? —habló, viendo que contestaba./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="e48b975dd9e8ad697a73f321e01fdc02" —Sí, bien —asintió, ignorando a Dipper— Está aquí, ahá, ahá. Adiós —viró sus ojos, volviendo a hablarle al contrario— La doctora./p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="e91837f7869450731cdea20a31993754"strong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"•~•~•~•~•~•/strong/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="0357c48ba0271d17a789f189ea7c56ce"strong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"nefilbato/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"persona/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"que/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" '/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"anda/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"en/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"las/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" nubes'/strong/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="7a0f853134142ea398ac8488bbd15252"strong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pd1:/strong strong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Debería/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ser/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"mejor/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"pero/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"no/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"la/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"haré/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"poe/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"cuarta/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"vez/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" ;/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;";/strong/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="7281048b554eed2a45fc7540b5cb3172"strong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pd2: M/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ini/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"spoiler/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(? /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"El/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tema/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"del/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"próximo/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"capítulo/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"es/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box;"Bill/em/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box;"./em/strong/p  
p style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="47f8a5b5811bdfe452b6d23e70981f37"strong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pd3/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Será/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"de/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"máximo/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" 13 /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"capítulos/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"así/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"que/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"los/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"primeros/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"no/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"creo/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"que/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"sean/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"muy/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"largos/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" ./strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u/strongstrong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./strongbr style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box;" /strong style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="-webkit-box-sizing: border-box;":D/em/strong/p 


End file.
